


To Heaven

by Shrineofstones



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kissing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineofstones/pseuds/Shrineofstones
Summary: He kissed her and she laughed joyfully.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	To Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).



He kissed her and she laughed joyfully, arching up into the press of his lips. His arms were so warm around her, his body so firm against her. Over and over again, she was surprised by just how much she wanted to touch him.

The laugh turned into a groan as he walked her backwards, pushed her gently up against a wall. With the extra leverage she was able to wriggle her way up, wrap one leg snugly around his waist - gamely struggling through the layers of skirts - and hook the other around his ankle so she could drag him more firmly against her.

He continued to kiss her with a focused passion, like she was the only woman in the world. It was what'd drawn her to him from the first moment, at that dizzy ball so long ago. He had the way of making you feel like you were the only person in the world, the most important thing in the whole universe.

It wasn't a surprise when he slid a hand under her skirts, but she still gasped playfully at the contact before wriggling up into it. He stroked her thigh for a long moment beforehand, teasingly, before sliding his fingers up even further. Her head fell back on a gasp, as he carefully stroked against her clit.

He was watching her with a pleased, almost smug, expression upon his face. He seemed to love witnessing her pleasure every single time, seemed to take almost as much joy in it as his own.

"What?" She asked on another gasp, having to actually focus on getting the words out through the surge of pleasure.

"Oh, nothing," he practically purred, keeping up the steady and torturous movement of his hand like it was the easiest thing in the world to drive her past the point of distraction. "Just glad that you actually gave me a chance, that's all."

She glared, but couldn't hold herself back from yanking him into another passionate kiss.


End file.
